Morioka Ryu
Perfil thumb|250px|Morioka Ryu *'Nombre:' 森岡 龍 (もりおか りゅう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Morioka Ryu *'Profesión:' Actor y Director *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia:' My Turn Entertainment Dramas *G-senjou no Anata to Watashi (TBS, 2019) *Denei Shojo: Video Girl Mai 2019 (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Akuto: Kagaisha Tsuiseki Chousa (WOWOW, 2019) *Dorokei (NTV, 2018) ep.5 *Monte Cristo (Fuji TV, 2018) *Gibo to Musume no Blues (TBS, 2018) ep.3-4,6 *Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.6 *Shinhannin (WOWOW, 2018) *Tokusou 9 (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.8 *Frankenstein no Koi (NTV, 2017) *Yurusanai to Iu Bouryoku ni Tsuite Kangaero (NHK, 2017) *Quartet (TBS, 2017) ep.5 *Shokubutsu Danshi Beranda Season 3 (NHK BS Premium, 2016) ep.12 *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016) ep.2 *Cook Keibu no Bansankai (TBS, 2016) *Itsuka Kono Koi wo Omoidashite Kitto Naite Shimau (Fuji TV, 2016) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) ep.8 *Yokokuhan: The Pain (WOWOW, 2015) *Tenno no Ryoriban (TBS, 2015) *Kaiki Renai Sakusen (TV Tokyo, 2015) ep.7-8 *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) ep.10 *Keiji Yoshinaga Seiichi Namida no Jikenbo (TV Toky, 2013) ep.2 *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 6) *LADY~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ (TBS, 2011, ep3) *Tenshi no Wakemae (NHK, 2010) *Gekidan Engimono ''Replica (Fuji TV, 2006) Películas *5 Million Dollar Life (2019) *Enokida Bouekido (2018) *The Lowlife (2017) *Chi no Shio Yamamuro Gunpei (2017) *Bokyo (2017) *Long Goodbye: Private Detective Kurinosuke Furui (2017) *Parks (2017) *A Woman Wavering In The Rain (2016) *Higanjima: Vampire Island / Higanjima Deluxe (2016) *Emiabi no Hajimari to Hajimari (2016) *Kagura me (2015) *Initiation Love (2015) *Piece of Cake (2015) *Kinki (2014) *Chounouryoku Kenkyubu no 3 Nin (2014) *Hello! Junichi (2014) *There's Nothing to Be Afraid of / Nanimo Kowaikoto wa Nai (2013) *The Tale of Iya / Iya Monogatari - Oku no Hito - (2013) *The Great Passage / Fune wo Amu (2013) *11.25 The Day He Chose His Own Fate / 11.25 Jiketsu no Hi: Mishima Yukio to Wakamono-Tachi (2012) *Tokyo Playboy Club / Tokyo Pureiboi Kurabu (2012) *Mitsuko Delivers / Hara Ga Kore Nande (2011) *A Sky Too Far to See / Mienai Hodo no Toku no Sora Wo (2011) *A Man With Style / Azemichi no Dandy (2011) *Kamifusen (2011) *Shodo Girls!! Watashitachi no koshien (2010) *All to the Sea / Subete wa umi ni naru (2010) *A Piece of Our Life - Kakera (2010) *To Walk Beside You (2010) *Slackers (2009) *Oh, My Buddha! / Shikisoku Zenereishon (2009) *Girl with frigidity in Tokyo / Onna gokoro (2009) *No-Mu: In the Dense Fog of Love (2008) *Happy Flight (2008) *Suspect X (2008) *My Darling of the Mountains / Yama no anata - Tokuichi no koi (2008) *Gumi. Chocolate. Pine (2007) *Clearness / Kurianesu (2007) *Sixteen / jyu-roku (2007) *One Missed Call Final / Chakushin ari final (2006) *13 no tsuki (2006) *One Missed Call Final / Chakushin ari final (2006) *Funky Forest: The First Contact / Naisu No Mori: The First Contact (2006) *Aegis / Bokoku no ijisu (2005) *The Taste of Tea | Cha no Aji (2004) *Saru (2003) Vídeos Musicales *BUMP OF CHICKEN「涙のふるさと」(2006) *CANCION「青春の影」(2006) *浜田省吾「Thank You」(2005) Enlaces *Perfil (MY TURN) *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Morioka Ryu.jpg Morioka Ryu 2.jpg Categoría:JActor